Life Isn’t Always Fair
by silent-moments
Summary: Rumor has it Sakura is a whore. She has no friends at her school. She gets rape by the popular guys and her life is hell on earth. But what happens when a new student comes and see what happens to her?
1. 01

**__**

Summary:

Rumor has it Sakura is a whore. She has no friends in her school, at Narusegawa high school. A new student comes by, but doesn't know what to think of her. And he is poisoned by the rumors.

The popular guys give her uncomfortable looks, and pins her against the walls just to have a session with her. Sakura always tried to be happy in front of her family. Truth is that she cries and is traumatized for life

But what happens when the new student joins the popular guys, and sees what happens to her. Why doesn't Sakura tell? What's holding her back?

-----------

"Monster! **Wake up**!" a male voice ordered. He fumbled with his sister's arm, hoping to at least wake her up a bit.

"Five more minutes..." the girl, called monster, mumbled out. Her auburn hair was tangled and she positioned in a very uncomfortable way. Her leg falling off of the side of her bed, her arm under her and her face under her pillow.

"Monster. You are seventeen and you still don't get up early for school!" He stated. Running a hand through his black hair, he knelt down by the side and said, " I will bring you to the cliff and push you off…"

"Sure… Take me there…" she mumbled out.

The handsome young man just looked at her. The stupid girl didn't even think about what he was saying. As he attempted to bring her up, he swayed her like a little baby. His footsteps matching the way he laughed quietly.

Bringing her down on the bathtub she stirred a bit. His hand on the handle he shooked his head and looked at her disappointingly. "Don't say that I didn't warn you," he whispered to the girl sleeping in the bathtub.

He turned the temperature to zero degrees. His hand slowly turning.

"**_TOUYA_**!"

----------

Sakura a fully awake teen stood in front of her room. Soaked and cold. Grabbing a towel she looked at the clock.

"Class starts in ten minutes!"

Ten minutes was not enough for the young girl! She needed to dry up and get dress. Fast!

Sakura grabbed her black bag and was dressed in her school uniform. It was sort of like a sailor outfit, it was a black skirt that was by her knees, a white tank top with a black sweater, and white tennis shoes. Sakura grabbed her toast, stuffed it her mouth, and grabbed a can of orange juice.

Sakura got her lunch and ran out the door and ran to school. She began to run faster and glanced at her watch. Boy, if she was late one more time, who knows what hell she might go through! Begging the almighty God she would be there soon. But checking her watch one more time was all she needed.

"Five minutes?" she yelled out. She grabbed the can of juice and opened it. Gulping it down as fast as she can. The sweet tangy taste of orange juice made her scrunches her face. It was very sour.

Running she noticed where she was. The district park. Stopping for a few minutes she looked at her surrounding. Memories assembled. Memories that she hated, and feared.

"Watch out!" Hearing the voice she turned around to be pushed. Her books were sprawled towards the sidewalk. But not having the time, to see whom it was, she gathered her books.

Quickly she made an exit. Not bothering to see whom it was.

----------

Sakura stopped in front of the school. "Three minutes!" Sakura dashed into the halls.

Everyone stared at her silently. Whispering was heard as the halls grew into silence.

__

"She's late again..."

"What do you think she does?

"She's so desperate…"

Sakura looked around her. Wondering how can these rumors is so harsh, when it was not even true at all!

__

"I bet she was doing it again. Why would she be always be late?"

The honey brown hair girl walked through the halls. She stopped in front of her locker and slowly began to go through her locker combination. Eyes were all on her. She knew what they were talking about, for crying out loud! Never in her high school life, no one really got to believe or even knew her

She felt their eyes on her. Penetrating through her. Not seeing what was going inside…

She closed her locker and went off to class.

****

Wham!

Pushed against the lockers she found the one girl she hated in high school. The queen of it all. The tormentor. The bitch that came from hell.

Tanoboe Brenda.

"Hey, Kinomoto!" Brenda said aloud. Tanoboe Brenda was a beautiful person, who by the way wanted the world to know it. Her high skirt showing off her lean legs. Her tight shirt that showed her flat stomach and her all natural cleavage popping out. Her long black hair shimmered by her waist. Her blue eyes only showing the hate she had for the girl in front of her.

"Come on, Kinomoto." The queen of bitches leaned in closer to her ear. Trailing her eyes up on the girl. "You can tell me…" her blue eye scanned the innocence.

"Tell you what?" Sakura's green eyes looked at her. Knowing the hate.

"Don't play dumb with me… Tell me. How did he feel? I would surely like to know the feeling…" Brenda whispered. "How do you feel, that people talk about what you do at night… I want to know how the … sex … was. Was it good? Did it make you feel good?"

-------------

Sakura stayed way in the far left corner, the back of the room. Watching as everyone started to talk to each other happily. How she wanted to talk to someone in her high school life before. How she desired for friends. Real friends.

First period for this day was. Geometry. Great, the class she was terrible in. She could never get with the numbers, shapes, equations, etc. Why did she have to take geometry anyway? It was a complete bore and very complicated. She had failed the class twice and was ready to fail it again.

Suddenly, the lonely girl started to panic. Searching in her bag, she couldn't find it. "Damn it. I forgot to do it!" she yelled out. During that moment, she noticed she said her phrase wrong. Everyone looked at her and started to whisper to one another. _Great… me and my big mouth… _Sakura stopped her self the words from her mind… God, how sick was she?

Few minutes had gone by and all she could do was look out the window.

"A girl!"

"NO! A boy!"

Voices filled the room as the teacher stepped out the door.

"No it's a girl!"

"Shut up, it is a boy! My dad told me!" Brenda stated as she placed her legs on her desk. Clearly showing her long legs and her underwear. As the catcalls began, all Brenda can do was giggle. She loved the male race looking at her goodies.

But all stopped when the homeroom teacher walked in, with a boy. And to the girls, it was heaven for them. A boy did not enter, but a **_man_**. His unruly brown messy hair gleamed with the light. His golden brown eyes looking at them.

Brenda liked what she saw. His charm was working for her. By the looks of it, he worked out. _Good… A man to pleasure me this time…_

As for the other girls, staring was all they could do. Clearly knowing that it was Brenda's territory.

The homeroom teacher let out a small clap. "Well… I see that some of the **_students _**has taken a liking to Mr. Li." she rolled her eyes, referring to the female students. "I hope you will make our new student welcome."

"Oh, don't worry." She leaned on her elbow. "I will." Brenda stated as she winked at the new student.

"Why don't we sit you by..." trailing off she searched for a seat. The female students immediately watched their homeroom teach. Knowing there were no open spaces. As her eyes laid on Sakura, who had emptied seats surrounding her. "Next to Kinomoto would be fine. Kinomoto raise your hand please?"

The girl did not answer. All she did was stare at the window. Their homeroom teacher asked again, again, and again. Her patience was running out. For the auburn hair girl did not even hear her one bit. The homeroom teacher looked skeptical and turned towards the new student. "The empty space by the girl in the back.

The handsome young man nodded and made his way to his seat.

****

"Teacher in room A-221. Report to the office. Bring in Mr. Li also."

"Excuse me for a moment. Mark, please take attendance." The homeroom teacher walked out of the door, allowing Syaoran to follow.

Brenda got up her seat and stood in front of the new student. "See you later! Kiss kiss!" She winked at him and leaned in closer. "You can count on it."

As soon as the new student left she stood straight. Smirking. Slowly turning, she made her way to the back of the room.

"So… Whom you do it with?" She asked. Everyone watched, sometimes this girl was way out of hand. "Huh? You can tell me... " She let out a smirk. She placed her fingers on her arm. Trailing down slowly. Her sexual actions getting the best of her. "Maybe… you can tell me your secret…"

Sakura looked away, tears burning. She didn't know what Brenda was doing, but she didn't like it at all.

-----------

As the day went by, Sakura couldn't concentrate. It was hard for her always. Having her life was a total drag. It scared her. Wanting her to die.

Next was lunch, then two more periods.

**__**

Brrringg!

As the bell rang, students ran out of their seats and raced through the doors. Leaving the Sakura behind.

Sakura walked through the halls and towards her locker. She had waited so no one can see her during lunch period. Again, her thoughts went towards asking God why did she have this kind of life. What did she ever do to deserve this?

She walked towards her locker and did her combination. Inside were pictures. Not of her high school life. But the days with her friends when she was younger.

Suddenly her locker closed shut.

A face smiling back at her.

---------------

Sakura kicked and struggled, wanting them to let go of her. "No!" She cried out. "Help! Someone help me!" She cried out once more for help. Unfortunately no one came to her plea.

The three guys pinned her to the ground. It pained her. Her wrist was already turning to a red color. She screamed and yells, but it was no use. They were behind the dumpsters in the back of school.

The guys stared down at her.

Cheung Shozuko began telling how she was going to have fun, as much as he was. He unbuttoned her tank top slowly. Letting him touch his icy and rough hands against her skin.

"Come on…" He whispered to her ear. "I'm not that bad."

-------------------

A.N. Sorry if it was bad. Anywayz I am going to rewrite! Please review. Hehee.


	2. 02

**__**

Summary:

Rumor has it Sakura is a whore. She has no friends in her school, at Narusegawa high school. A new student comes by, but doesn't know what to think of her. And he is poisoned by the rumors.

The popular guys give her uncomfortable looks, and pins her against the walls just to have a session with her. Sakura always tried to be happy in front of her family. Truth is that she cries and is traumatized for life

But what happens when the new student joins the popular guys, and sees what happens to her. Why doesn't Sakura tell? What's holding her back?

-----------

Li Syaoran looked around the school campus. With his bag slung over his shoulder he tried to keep it cool.

**__**

-Flashback-

During his third period, he had Chemistry. There he met a person, Cheung Shozuko.

"Hey man, don't concentrate on school so hard."

Syaoran looked at him, noticing the jacket he wore. He was one of the soccer players. Syaoran grinned mentally (NO he not gay!) this was his ticket to being popular (which he is already).

"Li, you got skills don't ya?"

The chestnut hair boy raised an eyebrow. Not getting the word skills?

And soon that was how he got in…

**__**

-End of Flashback-

Soon, that was how he got in, with the '**_in'_** crowd.

"Syaoran!" But that Brenda girl was following him way too much. It was like a mosquito following and biting you afterwards. She was the mosquito and his blood, was the information she wanted. "Silly boy, you forgot to wait for me."

Syaoran pretended not to hear her, but... she caught a hold of him.

As he turned around he saw a whole different person. Her skirt was not short as from this morning, but this time it was knee-length. Her hair was tied in pigtails. Her top was not from the bra like look. It was a regular long sleeve shirt that looked conservative.

Confusement took over. Where did the little ho girl go? And where did the cute conservative girl come from?

"Come on lets talk." she giggled by his expression. _'Works every time.' _she thought. Knowing there were two kinds of guys in the world. Boys, who loved to look up at girls' panties and the other kind, which is he only, likes the cute sugary act. But she did not like the type he liked. It was absolutely annoying. Acting so sweet and innocent. It made her disgusted.

__

'Whatever it takes...' she thought as she placed on an innocent smile.

She soon began the conversation. Talking how her father, the headmaster, wanted to see him for. Thinking Syaoran began to suck into her cute and sugary attitude. She was very nice.

"So, what do you think of me so far?"

"You're. Nice."

She frowned mentally. He only thought of her nice? **_Nice_**? That was an answer she was not looking for. Taking the conversation farther. She smiled and looked up shyly. Hoping her act was working.

"Really? Just nice?"

He nodded.

Okay. Now that was not the answer she was looking for_. Hmpf! Who did this guy think he is? _Thinking of her just nice, and then answering her with a nod. Didn't he know she was flirting with him the whole time? Her anger seemed to be unnoticed. So she made it noticeable. "Nice enough to be your girlfriend?" she asked demandingly.

Then soon the atmosphere turned cold and icy.

"Nope. Now stop with the act. I'm not interested."

Brenda did not hesitate to stop. Remembering how she wanted him when he first entered her homeroom. The way all girls' mouths dropped open. How he walked dangerous. The way he looked at Sakura-

That was it. He liked someone else. Not her, but someone else?

Again, she placed on her child-like act. "Oh, please. You must listen to me. I can be your friend..."

----------

"Come on Sakura, don't ya think that was fun for ya?

Her eyes were puffy and red. Her nose was runny, and all she could do was choke up her sobs. She huddled away from them.

**__**

Riiing!

It was time for class.

Shozuko grabbed her again. But this time, he pushed her against the wall. Whispering into her ear, telling her not to tell. How she was going to regret it. He touched her softly. "Come on babe. Don't worry so much." Licking her ear, she shivered in disgust. He kissed her one more time on her lips.

----------

Fourth period had already started. But the crying girl didn't want to go. She locked the bathroom door and ran into a stall. She wasn't worried though; every student at Narusegawa must be in his or her classrooms when the third bell rings. No student was allowed to reach the outside of the classroom, unless the headmaster calls him or her.

She remembered again of the scene that happened to her before she reached the bathrooms a few minutes ago.

**__**

-Flashback-

__

Sakura walked to her locker, her tear-stained face went unnoticed for everyone. For the latest gossip about her was terrible.

"Her buttons..."

"Its not aligned right...."

"O my gosh! She actually went during school."

**__**

-End of Flashback-

She cried and cried. Choking back her sobs, she wanted to die. That was her ticket out. But death scared her. It was her greatest fear of all.

Two more classes and she were free.

She wanted to go to the loving home she once had.

Kinomoto Fujitaka. - Her father was (Being the keyword) a fatherly figure. Loving to be with his family every time. His joy always brought her happiness in her life. Well, that was before when he became a lawyer. (A Successful one at that) His time was spent less with her and her brother. Then a year ago, it was like he was gone. Not gone from life, but literally gone from them. It was a rare thing to see if he was ever home.

Kinomoto Touya. - Her brother. He used to be with her all the time, just to be over protective. But all that changed when they moved here. It was either he was at school, working, or going to an internship. Being the golden star child. He was perfect in everything. School, sports, friends.

Kinomoto Nadeshiko. - Her deceased mother. She had no memories of her. For she died a few days later when she was given birth. It pained her though. For she was weak her whole life. Not being able to do.

Sakura shooked out of her thoughts. Even though she did kill her mother, it was the best for her. So she would not see the life she was in now. Also, she would not be suffering from the weakness she had. Not letting her see hell on earth. For her mother was in heaven. Where angels sing and dance happily.

It was for the best.

She did her a favor.

----------

**__**

Riiiing!

The ending of fourth period.

Soon she realized that her English class was next. She loved that class. Why? Well that did not have anyone she hated in. (She hates everybody, but her enemies aren't in there)

She wiped her tears away and soon enough she began to make herself look presentable. Walking out, she went unnoticed by her peers. Again words passed through the halls.

"She missed class again!"

"Have you heard? Kinomoto out!"

Tears formed in her eyes. Couldn't they notice she was right there? Couldn't they just ask her once if it was true?

**__**

Riiing!

The bell rung once more. The auburn hair girl didn't hear the bell. Or the fact the students have closed the doors, leaving her behind. No. She didn't notice at all. That is until she collapsed towards the ground. Landing on her legs sprawled apart. Her hands covering her face.

Again she was crying. It seemed that was the only thing she could do. The crying was taking too much of her energy. She cried last night, this morning, a few moments ago, and now. The troubled teen grew tired and weary. But that still did not stop her crying.

Instead she folded her arms on the cool icy floor. Placing her head down. She was tired.

-------------

Syaoran finally lost the Brenda girl.

But soon his attention went towards a crying girl. She was on the ground crying her eyes out. Wasn't that that Kinomoto girl? The one Brenda was talking about.

As he got closer to her. Noticing how her she just laid on the ground, did not look right.

Next thing he knew, he didn't want to do anything with her. He remembered from Brenda that she was a cheap girl looking for pleasure. He walked away, but he could hear her breaths. Going at an irregular state.

He turned around. Would he actually let a person be in that condition?

----------

In a white room a beeping was heard. A nurse was looking sadly at the patient on the bed. She took out the ear thermometer out. 105.6

"Oh, my! Her fever has risen.," she whispered out. The girl was in a bad condition. Her face was pale white, and she was burning up.

Soon a doctor came from behind the door. A female. "Nurse, I will take her now."

The nurse nodded and left.

The doctor opened the door all the way through. "You may come in now. You all must be her friends. Am I right?"

Two young men stood in front of the doctor. All showing sympathy towards the girl on the bed.

"Yes, we are." Shozuko stated. Syaoran stood behind him.

The doctor smiled. "You are such good friends for her. I phoned her family, but no one was home. Although her fever is high, she is not in a serious illness. So... I need one of you take her home, and nurse her back to her health."

At that moment Shozuko nodded. "Yes, I will. I will take her home now."

However the doctor shooked her head, no. She told him that she should wake up first and bring her to a wheel chair. Shozuko tried to convince the doctor that it would be fine if he just carried her to his car. Soon the convincing became serious. He began demanding that he would take her home, now, while she was asleep.

Soon he and the doctor began arguing.

"No." she stated once more. "Just wait for her to wake up."

"No, she'll be fine!"

Syaoran watched as the two fought. Why was Shozuko demanding taking Sakura home? The doctor was right; he should wait until she was awake. But as the time went on, he noticed that the sick girl was waking up. Soon he saw her jerk up and looking around. Obviously she was confused and scared.

Looking at her watch, she noticed how late it was. "Where am I?" her voice was scratchy and her head ached a lot.

Shozuko and the doctor didn't even notice she had awoken.

Syaoran turned towards the girl, "Hospital..."

The auburn hair girl turned towards the voice. It was the new kid. Wondering why was he here. But soon her thoughts went how cold and icy he went.

"Had a nice fuck during lunch? Damn, woman, you sure do need a lot of pleasure..."

Sakura stared at him hard. So, he heard of the rumors already? That was faster then she expected. She pushed the bed sheets aside slowly. She did not need this now. Slowly she walked out of the room, ignoring everyone. Not noticing how everyone went silent. Her stomach was hurting.

"Ah, Sakura, you're awake!" At the sound of the voice she turned slowly. It was the devil himself. Shozuko. She didn't know what to do. Run? It would be too obvious. Scream? Way to obvious. Take to his act? Then she would let herself go.

"No. Get away from me. Get way..." she whispered softly.

The doctor heard what the girl was saying. "She must be delusional... I guess you could take her home now."

Sakura looked at the doctor with a pleading look as Shozuko leaded her out. _No… Don't let him take me. _She begged out mentally. Her begging didn't have any effect.

The devil looked at the doctor. "Yes, I will take her home now. Come on, Sakura. Let's go to your house." At the moment Sakura heard that she trembled. She was sick. Her home was empty. No servants, no one. She knew what he was going to do.

Rape her.

Syaoran looked at the girl. She looked pale, and looked like she was not going to be able to stand on her own two feet in that kind of condition. Suddenly he saw her looking at him with a pleading look.

----------

"Get off - cough - of me! - Cough-" she pleaded. Tossing and turning, screaming for help

The brown spiked hair boy smirked. He pinned her towards her queen-sized bed. It was perfect to have his her.

Soon enough she began to stop. She was tired and cold. Her coughing was getting worse, and the worse part was she was getting dizzy.

He began to let her go. She didn't have any energy in her anymore. "Come on, Sakura... You know you like it." He whispered into her ear. Then soon nuzzling on her neck.

Unbuttoning her top, his work was starting. Her breaths were shallow, her skin was hot, and he kissed her neck softly.

"Tell me, you want me..."

Slowly her eyes began to close. She cried once more again. Hesitantly she opened her mouth.

"I want - cough - you."

He frowned. Irritating little bitch. "Now," slowly touching her hard. "Without the coughing"

What more does he want? He already had her, trapped inside her house. Again her ordered her. Making her open her mouth and this time forcing his tongue in. He placed his face away from her. "Tell me!"

She coughed again and again. Finally she had said it. "I want you."

------------

It was early in the morning. In her bathroom, she began throwing up. Every time she felt dirty. Disgusted. And bad.

**__**

-Flashback-

__

Shozuko began to button his pants, then bringing his shirt over his head. He looked at the Sakura in the bed. Knowing the power he had over her. And he loved it.

The girl wrapped herself in her blankets, coughing softly. She couldn't reach for her clothes, for he placed it aside somewhere. She should know, for he ripped it off her hungrily the night before.

"Aw. Don't worry.... I had fun!" he said.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes were red and puffy. Looking at him, she noticed he had something in his hands.

It was her undergarment. Her underwear she was wearing before he ripped it off. She watched as he stretched the dark blue cloth.

"You have a nice ass, you know. I must take this one… One of my many souvenirs." He said as he sniffed it. "Consider that as a compliment."

His golden brown eyes stared at her beauty, different from the others. Looking at her as she grabbed on tightly knowing she did not want him to take it.

He began to tease her, not the way she liked, but in a mean way. "You want it back? Give me another round." Walking towards her again, she shooked her head.

"No. Take it." she whispered. The sick bastard was really psycho. He had already taken her for the night and he still wasn't satisfied.

He smiled. "Good." Walking towards Sakura, he stopped for a moment. "But maybe I will consider another round." Shozuko grabbed the blanket off of her, staring at her naked form against him. Touching her in personal places. Making her lie there, trailing down.

Sakura could feel his mouth going lower. The feeling was disgusting for her. Soon she felt the moisture from him, on her legs. Licking her area and legs wet.

She held her feelings in, knowing that if she made him stop, it would be worse. Then he looked at her again. Stopping he kissed her lips softly.

He squeezed her breasts slightly making, her whimper. "Sh. you don't have to be scared all the time."

"You're a bad girl.... Not doing you daddy's work...."

She raised her hand and slapped him. How he dare talk about her father. Without a moment to spare he looked at her dangerously and threw her on the ground. Forcing her to be pushed against. "What the fuck are you doing? Don't you hit me like that!"

She screamed in pain.

"Hurts don't it? Huh? Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll let you make it up to me."

****

-End of flashback-

Sakura closed her eyes. That was the worst experience she got from him. It hurt much more than the first time.

She took out three small boxes, with a different design, but same word. '_PREGNANCY_'. Pregnancy test. As soon she was started the process.

She began to get ready for school. Soon when she was done she was dressed in dark blue shorts and a white blouse. Her hair let down as she brushed it softly. Going back to the bathroom she checked the tests. Sighing, she rejoiced happily. A baby was not going to born.

As she went through her medicine closet, bottles and bottles of pills were in there. Prescriptions from the local drug stores. Boxes of patches, for pregnancy and there were pills of depression, colds, headaches. Grabbing one bottle of vitamins, another of a different kind of vitamins. A pill for her head and a patch she placed on her stomach.

Grabbing two green pills and then three white ones she ran down the stairs.

Going through the kitchen she grabbed a glass of water. Sitting down on the empty table in the lonely mansion. Sighing she looked around her home. It was quiet and lonely. She wasn't' welcomed by the warm feeling of someone.

Looking at the clock, thirty minutes until school started.

-----------------

Syaoran skated on his skateboard. This town wasn't really that bad. After all, there is no such thing as perfect.

As he got more momentum, someone caught his eye. Looking at the house she came from, his eyes widen. Wow, for a girl like her, she was pretty rich.

"Morning, Mr. Terada!" he heard her chime. He looked at her, was she going to fuck that guy?

The dark brown hair man smiled. His jolly brown eyes gleamed as he saw her. "Morning, Sakura. Fine day we have here." he stated as he watered his garden.

Syaoran stood behind a tree. Hearing the conversation they were having.

"Are we going to have a baby?"

"Yes, don't worry, it will be coming soon. But until then we got to keep trying…."

The Syaoran was shocked. They were going to keep on trying? That was very disturbing to know! He soon walked towards the other direction. Hoping he would not seen by the slut.

Of course, not hearing of what they meant.

"Don't worry, my dog Kirei, will have babies with Kero soon. I hope to get puppies soon."

"Yeah, me too! I want a baby puppy!"

-------------

Sixth period started for the beginning.

As soon class started the teacher gleamed with joy.

"Families!"

Everyone gawked at her expression. Knowing the dreadful day has come.

"You're all married!"

-------------------

A.N. Sorry if it was bad. Anywayz I am going to rewrite! Please review. Hehee.


	3. 03

**__**

Summary:

Rumor has it Sakura is a whore. She has no friends in her school, at Narusegawa high school. A new student comes by, but doesn't know what to think of her. And he is poisoned by the rumors.

The popular guys give her uncomfortable looks, and pins her against the walls just to have a session with her. Sakura always tried to be happy in front of her family. Truth is that she cries and is traumatized for life

But what happens when the new student joins the popular guys, and sees what happens to her. Why doesn't Sakura tell? What's holding her back?

-----------

Everyone wondered whom he or she was married to. As their teacher passed out a large yellow envelope with each name on top, they whispered and chatted. Each hoping to have what he or she had wanted.

"Your IQ tests were placed into these. With what jobs you have wanted." She stated. Walking towards each student she hoped to see what he or she had gotten.

Most of everyone groaned and sighed. Getting the person he or she did not want at all. But everyone wondered who got Sakura. The problem was, no one was talking.

The teacher smiled, as everyone was confused about something. Was her class that hard? Putting the thought aside she began to talk about the project.

She sighed sadly. "So... Since everyone was required to take this class, I thought this idea was fun...." Thinking the whole idea was cute and that it would be funny for them to learn.

No one spoke; they all just looked at her if she was some incurable disease.

"Oh! Talk among you!" she said in defeat. How dare her class thinks she was some alien from outer space. Back in her day, it was a great assignment when she was younger. _'Kids these days.' _she thought. How they wanted to be the cool generation.

Syaoran looked at his envelope. He didn't open his one yet, he was nervous of what was going to happen. Who would his wife be? Brenda? He mentally groaned at that thought. After their meeting, well, she turned from bad girl, to good girl, then to dangerously low. It was rather weird. _'Girls.' _he thought, he would never get them.

"**NO**! I got Chin Brad!"

Syaoran turned his head towards the voice. It was Brenda. Rejoicing he opened his to find out who he had gotten. Thanking and dancing that he did not get her at all.

Looking at his paper, there were warnings that everything would be real. Reading the paper, according to his IQ test, he could be. _A lawyer? Wow.... _he thought he would actually be in a CEO kind of thing. Syaoran never thought of being an attorney. Thinking of the thought, he could make a lot of money (If he was successful). Reading on his new 'life' paper for class. He had a kid. _Kohaku, a girl. A kid? _Syaoran groaned, he was never good with kids. They always bothered him.

Last, but not least, was his partner.

He gawked out as he noticed who it was.

As the bell rung, Syaoran marched towards the teacher of the classroom. No, it was a mistake, a typo, it was not possible.

Everyone would have run out, for the day has ended, but wanting to know what had gotten up with the new kid, was getting interesting.

He began to yell and slam his paper on her desk.

"NO! This must be a mistake."

His teacher placed her glasses down on her desk. "Mr. Li, I am sensing something is wrong here?" she asked.

A crowd formed outside of the room. The noise, inside of the classroom, had led towards the hall. Syaoran looked at her as if was ready to kill. "Ya think?" he asked sarcastically. Women, couldn't they do anything right? Here he came running up to her desk, telling her that it was a mistake.

Throwing the papers to her face. "Look at it! I am with Kinomoto!"

At the sound of her name, everyone looked at the girl.

Sakura looked down at her desk. Why did he have to be so mean? While she heard him yell, accused, and rambling on about her; everyone just laughed.

Syaoran hated this; why of all people did he have to be with her, the whore, and the wench.

People showed sympathy for him; especially the girls, and then Tanaboe Brenda came up to him putting on puppy eyes. Wearing the type of clothes from this morning. "O my dear, don't worry about it. **_Li Xiao Lang…_**" She whispered to him the last three words to him while she putted a smirk on her face. Syaoran stared at her with wide eyes and he grabbed her arm and went towards the school gardens. How did she know?

He let go of her and began questioning.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways..." she said as she began to unbutton his shirt. Pushing her aside, he looked at her as if she was some criminal black mailing him.

"What the hell are thinking?"

"You."

"And?"

"Something. Naughty...." she said as she came closer to him. Little did they know, someone was watching behind a tree.

She walked behind him and began to massage his shoulders. "O dear, Xiao Lang, don't be so tense, I'll keep your secret if you do as I say." her hands began to trail forward and she placed her arms against his waist and pushing her body up towards him. Making herself moan at his touch.

"You like it? Don't ya?"

He pushed her aside, leaving towards the school gates. "No." he stated as he slung his backpack over his shoulders. He was not going to take it from her. Nope, he could find another way to make her shut up.

Brenda scowled. This was hard; she thought she would be able to have him already.

"No worries... He will be mine soon!" she said to herself. She was going to get him, until the day she dies. Walking off she didn't even notice someone was watching them the whole time.

Her honey brown hair peered behind a Cherry Blossom tree. Looking at the girl who just left.

"Why didn't anyone notice? That he is a Li?" Everyone knows how famous the Li Clan was, but why wasn't anyone suspicious from his name. Li Syaoran. Shouldn't that be easy to spot? Thinking really hard, Sakura was lost in her own little world.

Not noticing how someone creped up behind her.

"HI, Sakura!"

Surprised, she looked at the person. His dark blue hair tickled her face, his amethyst eyes looked at his prey. Sanjo Shinico

"Oh, no...."

As soon as she finished, he grabbed her by the waist. Making her squirm and cry.

"Let go of me!"

The boy Shinco covered her mouth with one of his hands. She was getting out of his grip.

"Come on, Yuu. Hurry up!" Shinco yelled out, grabbing the black cloth from another boy, who had blonde hair and green eyes… Placing it firmly against her mouth and nose.

The troubled teen could taste it, strong bitter taste. Making her cringe, not knowing if it was toxic or not. Inhaling the strong scent, she soon stops. It was having an effect on her. Making her close her eyes. Feeling that she was being brought up. Making her feel nauseated.

----------

Crashing and yelling was heard outside the doors. The voices were two, and then there were five. Soon it became to arguing a different voices.

"Come on, we got to go! Hurry up, they would be here soon."

"Shut up."

Sakura fluttered her eyes open, her head hurt like hell. The voices had awoken her. Looking at her surroundings, it was a small room. A brown and yellow like covered the walls with leaks from the vents. Looking at herself, she was covered in a thin black blanket.

"Where am I...?" she asked aloud, her throat felt scratchy and sore. She coughed and noticed no one was there. Slowly trying to get up. A pinching touch was met.

"Ah." Sakura yelped as she felt something that was holding her wrists and ankles.

Sakura looked up with fear at her wrists. Handcuffs. "**O MY GOSH**!" she screamed in fear. "**SOMEONE HELP ME!**" she yelled and pulling her wrists and ankles. As she tried to get it off, it hurt. Making her skin peel off as she tried to get out.

What the hell happened?

This whole thing was screwed up. Wondering where she was, no one was going to help her. Great. Some problem she had gotten into again.

"Please? Someone help me?"

-------------------

A.N. Sorry if it was bad. Anywayz I am going to rewrite! Please review. Hehee.


	4. 04

**__**

Summary:

Rumor has it Sakura is a whore. She has no friends in her school, at Narusegawa high school. A new student comes by, but doesn't know what to think of her. And he is poisoned by the rumors.

The popular guys give her uncomfortable looks, and pins her against the walls just to have a session with her. Sakura always tried to be happy in front of her family. Truth is that she cries and is traumatized for life

But what happens when the new student joins the popular guys, and sees what happens to her. Why doesn't Sakura tell? What's holding her back?

-----------

Syaoran's last class started. Man, life was so boring in his class and too darn easy.

Instead of concentrating on class, he thought of what he was going to do with Brenda. He didn't want to be harassed by those damn news crews or people wanting his autograph. It's **JUST **the Li Clan. It isn't really important. His family had power over the powerful companies in the U.S. Big Whoop. People here don't really know he's from the Li Clan; only girls just flirt for him for his looks. It took him how many years to find and make a spell to make people know that he isn't a real Li.

He just wanted a normal life.

It took how long to get the illusion spell and to master it too, ever since he was young he wanted a normal life. With no hassle, or business, just a normal life.

**__**

-Flashback-

__

The streets roamed with people of all ages.

"This is Jennifer Ann, from News 8. We're outside of the hotel of the famous Li family, here in San Francisco, California." The newscaster stated as she flipped her long black hair. Looking towards a large building, she began talking about how successful their business was. Asking everyone on the streets, about the latest gossip about the Li Family.

Wearing a black suit, trying to look professional. "We just received information that the Li Family is here in San Francisco, to do business with some business with the CEO Company here."

Up in the hotel, a little boy, the age of seven, watched behind in the curtains. He watched as the place swarmed with news crews and people of all ages. Signs were placed everywhere saying how they wanted to be met, wanted to be interview, etc. Helicopters, filled with news crews too, were in the air, lights were shown and binoculars were seen. Xiao Lang sweat dropped at this, thinking they were making a too big of a deal of this.

"Xiao Lang, get away from there!"

Xiao Lang jerked away from the curtain, darkness filled the room. The lights were turned off, so people won't come to this hotel room. Everyone from his family and the Clan dressed in disguises to keep their identity shield. His sisters paid the lobby people, who recognized them to keep their mouths shut, hoping they will. They did so much to not let anyone know who they are. Unfortunately, someone told.

"Xiao Lang, come here." his mother called out to him, in a low whisper. Walking towards his mother, she began to tell him not to go near there again. "Don't go near the window." she said lighting up a candle, frowning.

Light filled part of their room. Xiao Lang slowly sat down on the desk and lit a candle. He began reading a flyer he found on the streets. It was about a carnival coming into town, food, rides, etc. Xiao Lang never had been to one before.

"Mother...." he looked at her, she was silently reading a book. "Yes, Son..." she said as she slowly read her book. He breathed in, out, in, out, "C-can I go to the carnival?" he stammered out and put a pleaded look on his face.

"No." she said sternly and turned the page.

"But-"

"The answer is no. End of discussion." she looked at him and gave him you-better-listen-to-me look. He sighed and went to do nothing as usual.

****

-End of Flashback-

Syaoran again tried to listen to his history teacher. Mr. Sneore. But it was impossible. It was so boring.

"Back in the day, magic was considered to be the work of the devil. Witches and warlocks were burn at the stakes-"

Magic? The chestnut hair boy's ears perked up. That was what had gotten him here.

_ ****_

-Flashback-

Xiao Lang jumped happily carrying a huge duffel bag and a thick square book in his hand. He was a junior at DMA high School in China.

"I finally found the way to do this." he said as he began to take the items out, showing everyone that he finally accomplished what he wanted for his life. Everyone watched as he happily smirked and made a look.

"Xiao Lang, what in the world are you doing?" a man in his late 70's asked as he stood up with a cane in one hand and a cigar in the other. The rest of the elders silently watched as he began to make his chanting ground. His mother and sisters looked worriedly at him, knowing for how many years he has searched for this.

Yelan didn't like the idea of this and began to protest against it.

"Mother, I'm going to have a normal life!" he growled out as he began to chant and lighting every candle. Before she could say anything she was pushed aside and hit against the wall. "Nothing you will do will stop me." he gritted his teeth and began.

"Xiao Lang, don't do this...." one of his sisters, Fuutie cried out. His sisters began to cry in fear. His obsession for this was nearly over. Not knowing what was going to happen next.

His eyes turned sharply towards them. "No!" A green aura was coming out of him.

"NOTHING will stop me!" he began yelling out. A struck of evil was coming out of him. Did he care? No, he continued to chant. Before he knew it, a white flash emerged from his book. A ghostly figure looking at him. As it stared at him, its eyes piercing through him.

Syaoran looked at it, wondering what was going to happen. Instead the pain became intense. Gritting his teeth, digging his fingers into his palms; blood poured. Seeping through his flesh. But when tiny drop of blood had dropped on the book, it became more dreadful. The tiny drop of blood began to spread over the book.

Everyone watched as the ghostly figure began to smile. Turning from white to red. To everyone's eyes, it opened its mouth. Yelling something. From the book, figures crawled out. Chasing everyone, slashing blood. Drinking.

'But its worth it' _he screamed in his mind. Blood started to flow from his hands, he looked, slashes were made on his body, and pools of blood surrounded him._

Screams were heard, he looked around and saw some things that were happening to the others in the room. Ghostly figures surrounded them and were doing horrible things to them. Syaoran closed his eyes, he really didn't care. Emotions are a weakness. The Elders told him that. Shouldn't they be proud that he is doing that?

Syaoran opened his eyes. He was still there. Why didn't it work? He was supposed to be gone and live a normal life. Continuing to look around, it seemed as if no effect was happen.

Everyone stared at him.

There written in Japanese, one little detail he totally missed. The major thing he was supposed to do "SHIT!" hey cursed out as he saw everyone moaning in pain. Blood flowing down. It only worked in one place. Tomodoe.

He kept reading the book. "This damn book, only works in Tomodoe?"

****

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Syaoran looked around his classroom, how boring it was. Nothing to do, well except to read the address from Shuzuko. He began to unscramble the piece of paper and began to read. It was an address in the shadiest part of town. Why would anyone want to go there? Everyone knows how dangerous it was there. He frowned as he kept wondering why they wanted him to be there tonight.

Syaoran placed the crumpled paper back into his pocket and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying. Unfortunately, he kept remembering a certain smile from an Emerald-eye girl, he saw that morning. He slightly blushed to himself, remembering how cheerful she was that morning. Scratch that, what was he thinking? He knew what kind of person she really was, he knew the real her now.

'Can't judge a book by its cover'

-Motel-

Sakura sobbed out and coughed. Drowning herself in her tears. Sakura's wrists and arms were bleeding, her skin was a bit ripped out, and blood flowed down lightly and onto the blanket. She felt. Pain. Grief. Sorrow.

She tried to figure out another plan to get out of this, but how?

She tried to think of something, but she began to sweat as she was covered in a blanket, and her blanket began to soak her sweat. Heat filled the room. Man was it hot....

Sakura doesn't know how to get out of this. "What am I going to do?" she said in a scratchy voice, her body was craving for water. Her head began to throb out more. She was slowly beginning to dehydrate.

Just then, Sakura heard the jangle of keys, from the door. "Oo...." she whimpered out and she hurriedly tried to get herself out, but causing more pain for her. "NO!" she screamed out.

The door opened. Sakura stopped breathing, she looked before her. She screamed the loudest as she ever did, and will never stop. For the worst of the worst just walked through the door.

Syaoran, who by the way was still in class, felt something. Something that felt wrong. Wait a minute...

Where was Kinomoto?

He was to have this class with her. She wasn't here, wasn't she here this morning? He searched for her in the classroom.

She wasn't there.

He frowned; she was probably with a guy right now. How low can she be? Skipping class, just to be with a guy? Pathetic. Disgusting. Why should he care? Its not even important, a whore, why would he be attracted to her? He knew better than that. She's a nobody; she deserves to be an outcast in the school.

Who cares?

He turned his attention back to his teacher.

Sakura began screaming the loudest she ever did. Her throat still scratchy and sore. The taste still in her mouth, giving her more screaming.

Sakura turned her head sharply. The doorknob shook.

The girl knew what was going to happen next. "I just want to get out of here! I don't want to do it!" She struggled again. Knowing what horror she was going to have.

The door slammed open. Instead of finding the devil, it was worse. A person she had never seen before. An elderly handsome man, his grey hair gleamed from the light. She cried out, knowing for the worse of the worse has happened. An unknown stranger is going to rape her. Pulling her wrists and ankles, the handcuffs etched deeper into her skin.

The figure walked to her, everything began to show in slow motion for her.

Closing her eyes, hoping it was all a nightmare. That she would soon be waking up. Pleading God that it was a dream. But she was told once, that dreams could never hurt.

She heard laughing around her. She opened her eyes again; he was closer towards her now. Going on the bed, making her stay still.

"No."

Again she cried. Crying as always, she remembered.

__

Crying can't solve anything.

-----------

Class was over for Syaoran, he hurriedly ran out the door. Freedom. It was a Friday, and it was time for partying and having fun all weekend. He smiled; knowing that hanging with his friends tonight, would probably would be something daring and fun.

He ran to his locker and got his stuff and closed it. He walked around the empty halls. Hearing his footsteps. Remembering what happened the other day, here in these lockers. Remembering Sakura...

Syaoran shook his head in disapproval. What was he thinking? Why is he thinking about her? Again? He began walking again, towards the main gate, where his friends were. Looking at them, remembering how Kinomoto was afraid. But why? Then again, she was just another whore.

-------------------

A.N. Sorry if it was bad. Anywayz I am going to rewrite! Please review. Hehee.


	5. 05

****

Summary:

Rumor has it Sakura is a whore. She has no friends in her school, at Narusegawa high school. A new student comes by, but doesn't know what to think of her. And he is poisoned by the rumors.

The popular guys give her uncomfortable looks, and pins her against the walls just to have a session with her. Sakura always tried to be happy in front of her family. Truth is that she cries and is traumatized for life

But what happens when the new student joins the popular guys, and sees what happens to her. Why doesn't Sakura tell? What's holding her back?

-----------

"Hey Li!"

Syaoran heard his name and walked towards them, as they continued to talk. Shuzuko was talking on his cell phone, he was a few feet away, and he was happily smirking. Syaoran just listened to what the others were saying, the others were talking how hot this girl was checking them out, and blah blah blah. But one conversation caught his attention.

Shuzuko's.

Syaoran silently walked towards Shuzuko, still listening to his conversation. He heard girlish giggles around him, he turned towards the girls. He just looked at them, he didn't want to scare them off; for popularity he had the so called skills for girls. But he didn't want to make them think he was interested.

Syaoran continued to walk, he stopped by Shuzuko, while he just looked cool.

"Shiro, we'll be coming soon, you didn't get caught did you? - Alright - We'll be there in a couple of hours" Shuzuko turned off his cell, he turned towards Syaoran.

"Hey Li, tonight you're going to have the time of your life." he laughed out, while Syaoran laughed nervously and took out the crumpled piece of paper. "Come on, we better get going. Change of plans tonight, pack your bags, we'll be staying at another place.. But first we need to make a pit stop at that address. " he pointed at the paper Syaoran was holding.

"Sure..." Syaoran said and walked away, towards car. Thinking of what they were going to do tonight, he turned his head back towards the rest, they were talking about something pretty important, they looked serious. He continued to walk and got ready.

"Hey, Li." Syaoran turned around and saw Keitaro coming up to him.

"Hey, Uy."

Syaoran looked at Keitaro, he looked nervous. Was Keitaro GAY?

Keitaro looked right, then left, and right again. Syaoran sweat dropped while he watched his behavior, hoping Keitaro wasn't gay. Please, don't let him be gay. Keitaro opened his mouth, but nothing came out, he closed it again. Syaoran started to get freaked out by this, -

. "I need you to get these for me!" Keitaro yelled out, while holding up a piece of paper to him, and bowing his head. Syaoran stared blankly at him, with dot eyes.

"I need these by tonight, I'll pay you back. Don't tell anyone." Keitaro said and ran off.

"Remember I NEED these tonight." Syaoran looked dumbfonded. Watching Keitaro leaving the school grounds and speeded out.

He quickly got out of his trance, hoping the paper had nothing to do with him. There was a list written on it.

1. Rubbing alcohol  
2. Bandages  
3. Cotton Balls  
4. go to the pharmacy and say that Uy Keitaro sent ya!

Syaoran stared blankly at the paper, wondering what he needed these stuff for.

-----------

"Get off of me!"

Hours have passed. It was night, and the room became dark.

Feeling dizzy, it was too much to handle. It was easier to let them have it and be done with her. Her body stayed emotionless when she felt being attacked, losing count, from the group. The person on top of her slowly violated her body, caressing his body to her. She looked at him, staring blankly, but her mind was screaming. Feeling cold and disgusted she kicked the person.

Her eyes slowly searched for something, she spotted a window, that was shut. Rain poured down, banging against the window. Lightning flashed brightly against the window. Thunder was heard, her blood was boiling of fear. Every time lightning flashed, she got a closer look on who he was, but since his back was facing the window, she really couldn't make out his face. He had spiky brownish red hair and black roots, looked like he was in his early 20's, he seemed familiar to her, but couldn't really see his face.

His mouth went around her, making it feel like fire burning into her skin, leaving a mark. She continued to stare blankly, she couldn't move her body. Her breathing became shallow and rapid. Dehydration was working quickly, she needed water. But every time she opened her mouth, the guy on top of her placed a cloth over her mouth, making her inhale the strong smell.

What was it? She was losing her mind, trying to make her body to get out of there. Every time she tried, it didn't work. Her mind was the only thing responding to herself, trying to get herself out of there. Telling her to get out.

Her heart was beating slowly, she couldn't hear anything else, but her heartbeat. She just stared ahead. The guy went faster, around her body. Craving for her.

Lightning filled the room, showing her pale scared face, showing she was shocked and scared. Just then, he stopped. Backing away and fell against the wall. Staggering down. What was happening? Her eyes slowly made contact with his, helplessly. Lightning filled the room once more. It showed him, staring at her, with fear.

Touya.

----------

Syaoran waited impatiently, waiting for his friends to pick him up. Glancing at his watch, seven thirty. He was wearing black baggy pants and an oversized dark green t-shirt. His hair was still messy than ever, and he looked bored.

His mind was searching for something to do, he looked through his bag, noticing he got the stuff Keitaro wanted. Wondering why he would need these things.

A loud honking echoed through his penthouse. Syaoran looked up and saw a black van stopping by the curb. The door slid open. "Come on Li! Hurry, this is a rental!" Syaoran picked up his bag and ran towards the van. Rain poured on him, making him all wet. He quickly ran and gotten into the van, soaking the seats. "Dude!" they yelled out as he shook his head, letting raindrops fall onto them.

Shuzuko was driving, and he was still busy talking onto his cell phone, while Keitaro was sitting in front with him, looking through some magazine, while the others and him sat in the back seats.

This was the life he was waiting for.

--------

Touya stared at her, his mouth wide-open. Fearfully he turned on the light, and saw her.

Sakura…

Laying there, with tears in her eyes, and an expression of fear on her face. The one thing he hated most to do to Sakura was hurt her. Now, that he has done that, he looked at his hands, as if they were a deadly weapon. Making her inhale that scent, craving for her body, and…

Raping her.

He should have known... What the hell was he thinking? He dropped to the ground and put his head in his hands. Thinking of what to do, why did he do this to her, he was her beloved brother.

Tears began to form in his eyes, staring at the ground to know what he should do. But nothing. He let all his friends rape her too. For years he has done this to girls he didn't know, but now his little sister was the victim. Questions were roaming his head for answers, but none. For once in his life, he didn't get an answer.

He should have known.

----------

Hours have passed since the ride had started. He didn't know why he kept remembering the girl. Kinomoto Sakura. Frustrated he leaned back in his seat. Looking at the rain that poured down. Seeing how the sky was filled with clouds, lightning, and rain. Lost in his own thoughts he completely forgot everything else.

****

-Dream-

Syaoran was surrounded by darkness.

He walked around, which was leading nowhere. Boy, was he confused, he didn't even know where he was going. As he walked, he noticed a green path was made.

When he kept walking, the surroundings were changing. First there was a blue sky, filled with clouds and the sun was shining brightly. Next appeared Cherry Blossom Trees, that was full of life and brightness. Still continued to walk everything was changing.

A beautiful scenery appeared right before his eyes. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere, flowers of all kinds around him, greenest of the green grass surrounded the ground, except for the path. Mountains appeared behind. He continued to walk when he suddenly saw a figure far away. He ran towards the figure, but it seems that every time he ran closer, the figure seemed to be going farther away from him.

After what seemed a while, he stood right behind the figure, he began panting and put his hands on his knees, trying to breath for air. He looked up and wonder who this was.

Slowly the figure turned around. It was Sakura.

He looked at her blankly. She was wearing a spaghetti strap white dress that ended by her knees. Her hair was in a tiny bun, tiny strands of hair came out that was being blown by the wind, while Cherry Blossoms fell around her. The sun shined against her creamy tan skin, looked smooth and perfect to touch. He thought she looked beautiful.

Looking at her, he could tell she was scared. "Help me?!" she begged out. Grabbing his hands into hers. "Come and help me?"

Just then the scenery around him shattered into broken pieces of glass. His head shot up and looked around questionly. Everything was turning into broken pieces of glass.

"HELP ME!" tears were streaming down his face, then all of the sudden the broken glass of the place charged at her. Cutting her, letting blood flow down her. Slashes were made around her body. He watched as the glass continued to make slashes against her body, making slashes of her clothes, cutting through, and into her skin.

"HELP ME!"

He just stood there, just watching as she was being cut. He closed his eyes and turned away, he did nothing. Hearing her yelp in pain, hearing the glass ripping into her skin. Knowing she was getting hurt, he didn't do anything. He was afraid.

When he knew everything stopped, he heard her say something.

She whispered something towards him. However he couldn't hear it right. Turning around blood surrounded her.

She just stayed there with her head tilted down, with tears still streaming down her eyes, clutching her arms together. Slowly the whiteness of the dress was beginning to disappear; becoming a blood red dress.

He didn't know what to say, but just looked at her with a blank expression. He was about to put his hand on her now open cut cheek when her head lifted up and jerked away. She looked up to him, as he stared directly in her eyes, seeing something, but didn't know really what it was.

Slowly the pool of blood began to suck her in. Making her disappear slowly.

Fading away in her blood.

-End of dream-

"ARRGGG!" he yelled out, with frustration. "Why do I keep remembering her?!" He asked himself out loud. Why does he still remember her? He liked her Before, not now. So why is she popping into his mind every moment?

"We're here!"

----------------

Wearing a white tank top, that showed his built body, with a black outside shirt. He wore black pants, and had a big cross around his neck. He needed to get her out of here, he hurriedly clothed Sakura with her uniform, and cried, letting his tears drop onto her.

"I'm sorry Sakura......." he said to her, while he took out a small bottle that had a brown liquid, from his pocket. He watched as he let the liquid went down her throat. He watched as her eyes began to close.

Rushing out of the door, he grabbed a small pocketknife.

--------------------

Syaoran looked around, yep, this was the shadiest part of town, why would they need to go here? He continued to look around, he saw a lot of garbage on the streets, while there were some people in raggedy clothes, with filled shopping carts.

"Hey Li, come here."

Shozuko and Syaoran began to walking up the stairs as the others followed them. "Li, now before you say anything. I know what you're thinking.....You're confused, but don't worry. We're just here to pick up. a certain. Package." Shozuko chuckled at the last word.

"Then, we're going to the mountains and you'll have to do something, to make sure, uh, you are on of us. Don't worry you'll like it." Shozuko said, they came up to a door a brown door. But before he knocked on the door.

The door jerked open.

--------------------------

Closing the door, anger seeped out of him. Maybe he was mad at them, but he was angry with himself.

Grabbing the nearest person, he jerked his hand toward the guy's stomach. Then going through the process again. with another, then another.

When he was done, he looked around him, noticing everyone sheered with blood, scars and open fleshes. He smiled.

Touya then wiped the blood on one of the dead bodies, letting the silver pocket knife clean and clear. Show his reflection, anger was still in his eyes. But he didn't have time for this, he needed to get Sakura out. Running to get her, he could hope she would not remember this.

He ran out of the room, while Sakura just was motionless. "Sorry, Sakura....." he said sadly. He jerked the door open, he was stuck. There right in front of him, were teenage boys? Where the hell did they come from?

"SHIT!"

-------------------

A.N. Sorry if it was bad. Anywayz I am going to rewrite! Please review. Hehee.


	6. 06

**__**

Summary:

Rumor has it Sakura is a whore. She has no friends in her school, at Narusegawa high school. A new student comes by, but doesn't know what to think of her. And he is poisoned by the rumors.

The popular guys give her uncomfortable looks, and pins her against the walls just to have a session with her. Sakura always tried to be happy in front of her family. Truth is that she cries and is traumatized for life

But what happens when the new student joins the popular guys, and sees what happens to her. Why doesn't Sakura tell? What's holding her back?

-----------

Awkward silence fell upon them.

A girlish groan was heard; her slight coughing and nausea soon caught all their attention. . The other six people stared wide-eye at him and put their eyes directly on the groaning person on his shoulder. Touya did not know what to do, so he did the first thing that came to his mind: he then slammed the door shut and locked it. He then ran back into the bedroom.

"Open the fuckin door!" he heard an angry voice from outside and banging on the door. Just then the lights turned off, as lightning hit the background. Then it hit him. Lightning again flashed against the room. He smirked.

He looked at the window and stared at it. It was the open and sticks your head kind of windows one. He laid Sakura on the bed and locked the bedroom door. Hurriedly he ran to the window, he could easily jump without hesitation to the next building and go down their fire escape.

But there was only one problem.

She was gone.

-----------

"GET the FUCK BACK HERE!" they heard as soon as they reached the van.

Syaoran was getting confused. What was going on?

As they he got into the car, Shozuko then shoved the groaning person on his lap.

"What the fuck..." he whispered as the car speeded off. He held her tightly and stared at her hard. Her angelic face was pale and looked as if she was going to die.

Her body felt cold towards him, now of course they were wet, but he could tell she was freezing. He quickly grabbed a jacket from his duffel bag and wrapped it around her.

As he looked at everyone in the van, he knew something wasn't right...

Slowly he saw her eyelids flutter a bit open, a tear formed in her eyes...slowly going down her flawless face...he placed his finger against the tear.

-----------

Touya ran fast as he could, the van went faster. "Damn it!" Touya cursed as he ran out towards the van, but couldn't really catch up. "What the hell am I going to do now?" he yelled out as rain poured on him. _'I don't even know who the hell they are!'_

Here, he did not know who took his sister.

For he did rape her

Not being there for her, where she would be suffering.

He cannot find her. He can't…

Again, he failed to be the beloved brother for her...

-------------------------------------

Alrighty, I am so freaking sorry if this was short, but I did not want to post an author note. At least to give a lil bit of something right? And I am sorry if it was not all that good. I did not have an inspiration...or so I call that.... but here is what is my real reason for not updating....

November 27 HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

To: Babycat and blossom

I am having too much damn problems in my life!!!! so why don't you have your friend back off, calling me one bitch? and for what? for not updating.... man, you got some major problems.. being the immature child to do that. hahaha. I laugh.

Which is not a very good one! I'm sorry if I have problems in my life damn it! Hold up, have this person never CONSIDERed what happens to others. damn it.

o MY GOSH! A person just flamed me saying how stupid I was for losing my disk..... I feel angry now......

I found it........ but then this person made me angry!!!! and when you just can't hold in your anger, and you have something fragile in your hands but don't remember..... so..... I accidently broked it into two...... sorry to those....... see I blame this person. I was going to update TODAY, I just found it while I was in school, my teacher was using it! Of course she did not read it and all, but she just gave it to me......!!!!! You made me angry, thinking I won't keep my promise! but no....... thanx to you, I broke it..........Now I have to start over..........

well sorry if I can't find it (which i did find !)! Geez....... you want my story to be pathetic?! hell no.... gosh, just for one story?! its not my fault your friend lost interest! geez..... irritating........ I still have school you know! and parties and celebrations to do. but i'm sorry unlike this FLAMER I have a life to deal with too. fuck you giving me attitude. (if you have.)

and guess what! LIFE isn't always fair, damn it! That is what I learned, from since my life turned upside down!! Thinking of calling me a bitch, well you know what? why don't you take your sorry ass, and go else where! you don't have to read my story! DUH!

My life going through hell... and you're not making it any better. Today was supposed to be a happy day, but many unpleasant surprises came along, and ruined it. yours was not counting, I would be laughing, but no, if the events did not happen I would not be snapping, I would be trying to finish it tonight....., but no, I am having stress right now, you think a story is better than my life?! Fuck you, thinking I can update while i have so many problems. I would be trying to write while I am in a bad mood. but I can't take it anymore!

all my problems began months ago!!!!!!

FIRST: I am seperated from some people I care about,

SECOND: I have been lied to and tricked!

THIRD: I lost the one of the most important people in my LIFE!

You don't think I am suffering?! You don't even care for my freaking feelings damn it! Is YOUR life going through hell?! Huh? You don't think I am trying to get over it. Huh? Is you life going through the shit I am going through!? Ever think of that?!

**__**

From: BabyCat

My friend BlossomBerryBabe she liked your story but you killed it by not having Inspiration. you have to be pretty stupid to loose your disk.hope to hear that you found your disk you BITCH!

--------

**__**

From: BlossomBerryBabe

LISTEN YOU BITCH AND LISTEEN GOOD!

I have been waiting for this story for who knows how long and I want to read it and if you don't UPDATE soon just because you have no inspiration then that's totally WRONG. I really wanted to read that story and you mess it all up because you have no inspiration and you lost you're disk what the hell is that! My friend BabyCat wants to say a few words to you!

Good DAY! I say GOOD DAY!

BYE BYE. Toodles.

[Claps hands] wow. such interesting reviews... never heard those kind of flames before. I thank you for liking my story, but I am going through shit.

You don't have to read it you know…

p.s. my life is not in these stories. pfft. Like I would like actually doing that.

-------------------

A.N. Sorry if it was bad. Anywayz I am going to rewrite! Please review. Hehee.


End file.
